Focus Force by FGee
Overview This is my arena farmer deck, that has the biggest potential to win out of the decks I tried. (There are other more efficient decks I'm sure, but this one is quite interesting to play with.) It has around 90-95% chance to win in Bronze Arena, 40-50% in Silver, 25-35% in Gold and 20-25% in Platinum. It's a perfect Bronze Arena farmer, but I also manage to win 2 consecutive mathces in Platinum Arena some times. With this deck it's very easy to win with Elemental Mastery, which makes Platinum Arena wins more beneficial, even with the lower win rate. (4 wins in Platinum Arena with Elemental Mastery is worth enough coins to upgrade a card.) The deck is basically a Gravity deck with little bit of Rainbow elements, because there are Novas and some 1-2 quanta cost cards from other elements. It is very interesting to play with this deck, it is not boring. It does not produce quick rush wins. It rather takes time to finish the opponent, usually just few cards before the deck runs out of cards. What makes the deck interesting, is that it has more combos built in it (see below at section "Strategy"). The Deck + 5 upgraded Shard of Focus cards!!! (The picture above cannot display them.) Only Gravity Pillars and Novas are not upgraded. Novas for a reason, Gravity Pillars becuse of the lot's of money they would cost. However upgrading Gravity Pillars would help a lot for sure. It could help to be quicker and even if it is only one turn, it could win some matches. Upgrade requirement: Otyugh and Shard of Focus are a must. If the non-gravity cards are not upgraded, just leave them out together with the Novas. The deck is still good enough without them, however has no chance against certain decks, and has very little chance for Elemental Mastery. Gravity Pulls and Gravity Pillars should be upgraded at last. Strategy Defense 1: The main combo of the deck is the Shard of Focus + Gravity Force (Combo No 1). Play a Shard, destroy 1-2 permanents, and play Gravity Force on it. Keep the focus alive by continuously feeding it with Permanents, but pay attention not to sacrifice it by exceeding it's life over 45. Keep in mind that you can also feed the Shard if the opponent has no permanents left! Never sacrifice a shard unless it is absolutely necessary (for the life gain maybe). You will need them later! Defense 2: Keep the balance with your Otyughs (Combo No 2). That's the most enjoyable part of the deck. If you already have a Shard of Focus with Gravity Pull, you have to keep the Focus alive. If the damage it would receive from your opponent would beenough to kill it, destroy some creatures with your Otyughs. But do not destroy all creatures! Let few cretures alive (choose creatures with fix damage without special abilities). It is the ideal case if you receive exactly 15 damage per round, because this way you can use your Focus once each turn, again and again. This way you can destroy all permanents of your opponent! Defense 3: Use Chaos Power on Otyughs if there are bigger creatures (Combo No 3) to be able to swallow them. You can also use Gravity Force on very large creatures to weaken them before the swallow (or to kill them). If your opponent damaged your Otyugh (happens many times), use Purify to heal them (Combo No 4). If you have no other possibilities you can also use Overdrive to weaken / kill / lobotomize creatures. Defense 4: Deny your opponent's quanta by feeding the Shards with Pillars and Towers. Later on use the Amber Nymph to absorb his quanta. This way you can reach the status where it has no quanta left, and new pillars played are always destroyed (Combo No 5). Never sacrifice Shards for quanta denial, because they are more important for you alive. Defense 5: If your opponent plays with very big creatures, and your Otyughs cannot eat them, then use your Gravity Shield to protect from them, and forget about the Shard of Focus + Gravity Force combo. You can use Protect Artifact on it to prevent it's destruction. Attack 1: After 2 Novas, play Vampire Dagger, but only if you have Protect Artifact in your hand. This will be a constant 6 damage with 6 heal per turn (Combo No 6). Attack 2: If you already have one Shard with Gravity Forced played, then use your next Shard with Overdrive (Combo No 7). First pump up your Shard until 30 life, and play Overdrive. Only very few decks can deal with that big monster. Use Purify if its life would drop too low (Combo No 8). Elemental Mastery: Heal yourself with Amber Nymph, Purify and Vampiric Dagger cards. If it is about your last turn and going to finish your opponent, you can also sacrifice a Shard to heal with the Black Hole card gained. Good Luck! FGee